matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Liquid Stone
Liquid Stone is the common name for a rock-based substance that exists in a semi-solid/semi-liquid form. History Early History At some point in Earth's past, after the Super-Ancient Beings discovered the mysterious substance known as greystone powder and its effects in converting water to stone, they managed to create a similar material by heating the solidified substance to a certain degree that caused it to maintain an almost-liquid form. Using this "liquid stone" the Super-Ancients moulded the material while it was hot into the shapes they needed for their building projects, and once they allowed the liquid stone to cool, it set into a fully solid structure. Through this method of construction, the Super-Ancients Beings were able to build entire structures such as castles, bridges and even structures comprising the temple shrine Vertices of the Machine. These structures, even after being mostly hidden away from erroding elements such as wind and rain, managed to remain largely unscathed over the years until the emergence of human beings. The group of humans that would become known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms, after being gifted with the Super-Ancients' knowledge, eventually came across most of the locations with hidden greystone powder deposits, including a cavern a mile below the surface where a pit of liquid stone remained on the cavern floor, kept in its fluid state by an unknown source of heat. Over the next several thousand years, having discovered some uses for the mysterious substance, the Four Kingdoms came to use liquid stone for their own designs. Towards the end of the 20th century, after Yago DeSaxe was appointed the role of Governor of the Royal Prison of Erebus, Yago learned how the mysterious greystone powder and liquid stone within the cavern both worked. The Four Legendary Kingdoms As the fourth Great Games of the Hydra began, Jason Chen refused to participate, and so, after detonating the explosive in his head, the Games Master Vacheron unleashed a torrent of liquid stone into the hostage train's carriage containing Chen's "support team". As the various Champions died throughout the Games, more liquid stone was poured into the carriages containing the corresponding support teams, until eventually all of the hostages (save for Jack West Jr and Shane Schofield's liberated hostages) were subjected to being caught by the viscous substance at the end of the Fifth Challenge. The Three Secret Cities When Jack was captured by Yago and transported to Erebus, the Australian noted the presence of the same liquid stone he had seen in the Underworld, and Yago briefly explained the capabilities of liquid stone and its use in the Super-Ancients' constructions. Attributes Much like its "parent" substance greystone powder, liquid stone is an old and rare substance, which has proved instrumental in the Super-Ancients' construction of a number of structures such as their buildings, shrines and bridges. After water has been converted into stone by greystone powder, it can be altered into the more fluid offshoot known as liquid stone, simply by heating the solidified greystone to a certain degree. Maintaining enough heat will keep it in this form, which is noted to be not too dissimilar from cement, but upon cooling the stone becomes solid once again. Structures made from liquid stone have proven to be highly sustainable and more difficult to damage than other stone-crafted buildings, though they can be damaged or destroyed by a sufficient enough explosion. There may be different variations of liquid stone that can withstand different stresses, as the bridges in the Third Vertex remained solid were not eaten away by the lava despite the constant intense heat. Trivia . Category:Object Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:The Three Secret Cities